


Poisoned Sugar

by SamanthaAuburn



Category: Good Game (TV 2017)
Genre: Accidental weed cookies, Gettin' high, Husbands, M/M, Poisoned sugar oops, Switched AU, Weed Cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 10:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaAuburn/pseuds/SamanthaAuburn
Summary: Alex made the mistake of using weed-infused sugar for the cookies he was making. Oops!





	Poisoned Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr prompt, set in the Switched AU after the main novel. Enjoy!

“So um. . . I may have used poison instead of sugar in those cookies.” 

Ryland stopped with a Jack-o-lantern sugar cookie halfway up to his mouth. He stared at orange and black frosting, then glared at Alex. “What.” 

Alex carefully pulled the cookie out of Ryland’s hand. “Um. . . yeah. . . apparently I used sugar that um. . . hid an old stash of weed and it was really old, and I guess it did something to the sugar.” He gave a sheepish grin. “Oops?” 

“So. . . you ruined a whole batch of cookies,” Ryland said. Only his husband.

Alex looked off. “Um. . . more like all the cookies I was planning to bring to the Halloween party.”

“Oh my _god,_ Alex.”

“Sorry?”

“So we’re without cookies then.”

“Unless you want to see what two-year-old weed-sugar will do to your body,” Alex said. “Or like, poison our team so bad that we’ll miss the next three Blood Matches.” 

Ryland made a face. “No, thank you. Why were you using two-year-old sugar anyway?” 

“We didn’t have anymore in the house. I had to use what was in the jar.”

“I could have gone to the store for you.” 

Alex shrugged. “I didn’t want to bother you.” 

“Next time, bother me,” Ryland said. “We’re husbands. That’s what husbands do.” He eyed the cookies. “But they don’t poison each other.”

Alex laughed. He winked at Ryland. “Maybe we could send them to Lucid Nightmare?” 

Ryland got a dark look on his face. “That’s not funny.” 

“I thought it was.” 

“I’d rather not add attempted murder to our list of transgressions in life,” Ryland said, crossing his arms.

“Aw, come on, no one would know.” 

“No.” 

Alex pouted. “You’re not fun.” 

“Or you’re insane.” He shook his head. “Why did I marry you again?” 

Alex grinned and pressed a soft kiss to the side of Ryland’s head. “Because I love you.” 

Ryland paused, then allowed himself a smile. “Okay, I’ll give you that.” He planted a soft kiss on Alex’s jaw. “I love you too.” He sniffed. “. . .Why does your breath smell like weed?” 

Alex’s grin turned oddly crooked. “I. . . may have taste tested the batter. Like. . . a lot.” 

Ryland frowned. “You’re high as shit now, aren’t you.” 

“Yup.”

“And likely poisoned from two-year-old weed-sugar.”

Alex leaned more of his weight on Ryland. “Yuuup.”

“We need to go to the hospital now, don’t we.” 

Alex gave him a lazy smile. “Yuuuuuuup.”

Ryland sighed. “You’re responsible for calling Lorenzo on the way to the ER and explaining all this.” 

“Will dooooo.” 

“Just. . . get in the car before this gets worse.” 

Alex bounced a salute off his forehead and wobbled for the front door. Ryland shook his head. At least he wasn’t alone.

He allowed himself a smile as he grabbed his wallet and keys. He wasn’t alone. And he never would be again. 

That was worth anything Alex could throw at him.


End file.
